1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new earphone line named “built-in retractable earphone” and more particularly to an earphone line, an earphone line take-up apparatus, an earphone assembly and a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, among the known technologies and practical products, there is no earphone line which can be retractably coiled into a small device (earphone line take-up apparatus), nor an earphone line which can be coiled tens of thousands of times without being broken. However, with the coming of the 3G times and the increasing applications of earphone (such as video communication, TV on mobile phone and music), a new “built-in retractable earphone” will become one of the requisites in people's life and necessary to all audio electronic products such as mobile phone, computer and personal stereo. This new type “built-in retractable earphone” is built in all electronic products with audio-visual stereo, such as mobile phone, computer and personal stereo, which allowing the earphone and the earphone line to be pulled out together when the use thereof is needed and to be put back into the product automatically after the usage. However, for the reason that the earphone line equipped outside is stiff, easy to be tangled and broken and inconvenient resulted from the forgoing defects, the “built-in retractable earphone” concept has not been realized. In order to make the “built-in retractable earphone” realized and brought the same into popular application, the crucial point is to solve the problem of the earphone line for being stiff and easy to rupture. Without a new earphone line which is very fine and flexible and can be coiled tens of thousands of times without being broken, the idea of the “built-in retractable earphone” cannot be realized and the “built-in retractable earphone” cannot be built in any electronic products with audio-visual stereo such as mobile phone, computer and personal stereo, which cannot make the earphone and the earphone line be pulled out together when people need to use it and cannot make the same be put back into the product automatically at the end of the usage.
According to the prior art, the construction process of the earphone line is firstly to construct a group of conductors by winding several insulated conductive wires on the bullet-proof fibre, and then, according to practice, to wind several groups of conductors on another bullet-proof fibre, and finally to form the earphone line by wrapping a skin thereon. The earphone lines manufactured according to such construction process cannot endure coiling for tens of thousands of times due to their common defect: they are constructed by winding several groups of conductors together on the bullet-proof fibre, and to give that the radius of the earphone is relatively small, repeating coiling will cause inter-friction, spacing and loose among these several conductors, and after the repeating coiling for thousands of times, the insulating layer on the insulated conductive wire will be abraded and short cut will occur because of creepage; the skin of the earphone line is easy to be ruptured because of inflation when there is spacing between several groups of conductors; at the same time, during the coiling of the earphone line, when there is spacing and friction between each other, the fine insulated conductive wire is easier to be ruptured. Therefore, the earphone line manufactured according to the prior art will be damaged or ruptured after being coiled for thousands of times and cannot meet the life time requirement of a “built-in retractable earphone” line which should endure the coiling for tens of thousands of times without being damaged and ruptured.